The present invention relates generally to techniques for mounting electrical components.
A method using an anisotropic conductive adhesive film in which conductive particles are dispersed in a binder is known for directly mounting a bear chip on a wiring board such as a printed wiring board. In the mounting method using the anisotropic conductive adhesive film, after an IC chip is placed on a board to which the anisotropic conductive adhesive film adheres, pressure/heat is applied to the IC chip by a flat ceramic, metal or other pressure bonding head to cure the anisotropic conductive adhesive film. This is known as mounting by thermocompression bonding.
One problem associated with such a method that involves applying pressure/heat using a metal or other pressure bonding head is that a fillet portion of an adhesive agent around the IC chip does not become sufficiently heated during the thermocompression bonding, thereby reducing connection reliability. Another problem associated with thermocompression bonding is that it is difficult to mount a plurality of IC chips.
Consequently, in order to solve these problems, techniques have been proposed in recent years that perform thermocompression bonding of IC chips using a thermocompression bonding head made of an elastic body such as silicone rubber (for example, see JP 2000-7961 1A and JP 2002-359264A).